Donnie's Kunoichi
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: Nohara Thompson has now begun a very interesting life in New York City. As she one day comes across the face of danger, she encounters one of the turtles…who will unknowingly become a big part of her destiny. Unfortunately, something new will also interrupt her already unusual life, and she'll have to rely on her new friends to prevent it from giving its "buzz". (Poor Raph!)
1. Chapter 1

Before note: Hey guys! I just couldn't help creating a new story, even though I have two other ignored ones, and "Turtle Soup", but can't I have a little fun?! XD

I have created a new OC to be with Donatello, my obvious favorite turtle. This is where my username and the title come from. For all you Apritello fans, I'm sorry, but please refer to "Never Thought It Was Better Than It Seemed" for this pairing. In this story, April will become my OC's best friend after she meets her. I would pair her up with Casey Jones, but I didn't, for two reasons:

1. It was cute in the other series, but I am not looking forward to CaseyxApril in this 2012 series. He'll just get in the way of Donatello's pursuit of love.

2. I have no idea what Casey Jones looks like for this new series, but who does?

But, I just hope you'll like this story a lot, as much as you would probably like "The True Colors of Love"…

Disclaimer: I only own Nohara, her father, and what's more to come…

* * *

Prelude— My OC information

Name: Nohara Thompson

Outfit: White cropped jacket with black undershirt, jeans, and black boots. Black and white headband, silver hoop earrings, silver butterfly necklace

Hair Color: Black, curly, let loose

Eye Color: Brown

Favorite Color: Purple

Race: African American

Summary: Nohara is an African American New Yorker, living in a huge, lonely, worn-down house in the middle of town. Her name is derived of the species from the Genus species "Acraea nohara", an African butterfly. Similar to April, she goes to Roosevelt High School, at the age of fifteen. Her favorite subject is science, but ironically, she hates math. She also loves fashion and being very creative with both her artwork and clothing. Her father loves to study insects, which is what causes him to be a wealthy entomologist. Her mother is staying in Africa for her work. Out of loneliness and her love of her favorite animal, her best friend is a fuzzy, gray baby bunny she named Murasaki. She finds Japanese culture very interesting, and loves to eat the culture's food a lot.

She is one day harassed by a street gang that she was completely oblivious to: the Purple Dragons. However, on that same night, she is also rescued from someone whom she would always give a second chance to his physical appearance for. Little does she know that this boy, no, this turtle, his family and April, will become a big part of the future battle that is to come…

* * *

Sorry this is so short…

Do you like my OC? Do you think there's something wrong with this? Please don't hurt my feelings! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Before note: I have nothing to say…

Disclaimer: This is just a side story from my boredom of my other ones. My OCs would never get with TMNT if I owned it. It would always be April/Donnie and Leo/Karai.

* * *

Nohara stared at the ever-restless clock, the heavy forced silence in the depressing classroom allowing her to listen to the monotone tick, tick, tick, of its paced sound. The hour hand was slightly past the two, and the minute hand was between the four and five exactly.

2:23 pm. Seven more minutes left before the school bell rang for the arrival of spring break.

She unconsciously chewed on the metal of her pencil, patiently waiting for her fellow classmates to finish their written tests, their time limit dwindling to about three minutes left before her teacher, Mrs. Kent, collected the papers. She had finished her test early, and was flat out bored watching the students taking their time, unaware of the limited time. She didn't even feel like drawing or reading her book, which were a few of her passions. Instead, she found her dull curiosity in studying the others classmates and finding her interpretation of them.

It started with the boy sitting next to her: an extremely cute but nerdy-looking boy who wore glasses that actually looked good on him. Michael Caprio, that was his name. His head was hung low as his brown eyes studied the last few questions on his test. He had a nice sense of humor and was fun to be with, and was extremely smart as well.

Was it also mentioned that Michael was her friend?

Next to him from their connected desks was a girl that Nohara happened to hate. Katie White, with her piercing gold eyes and long brown hair with red highlights at the end, gave Nohara an evil glare as she saw Nohara's eyes trace her path. Katie's best friend, Holly, tapped her shoulder and whispered something in the girl's ear while pointing in Nohara's direction. They both laughed silently soon after she finished whatever her smart mouth had to say.

Nohara ignored them the best she could and eyes the rest of the class. It almost seemed to be a pattern as she evaluated each student. Boy she hated, girl she liked, boy she liked, girl she hated. It almost felt to be going on forever, but two girls sitting together at the end broke the pattern chain. Luckily, they were two that she didn't know much about, but found them in the positive section of neutral.

One girl had her long black-brown hair put into two loose ponytails that reached all the way to her middle back, with small navy blue ribbons to decorate them. She wore ridiculously large, purple glasses over her bright brown eyes. Even though it was stereotype, and Nohara hated that, she couldn't help herself to think that the described girl was in the nerd section, but she had a kind and sensible face. The girl wore a dark blue t-shirt and a regular blue skirt that reached her knees. She had blue tennis shoes and white socks with blue stripes. Besides the glasses, was her favorite color blue? She seemed to show it well. What was her name again? Irma…Irma Langinstein.

The other girl wore brighter clothing than Irma. This girl also had paler skin, with a splash of red freckles to polka dot her heart-shaped face. Her orangish-red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that reached her upper back area, with a yellow headband to keep her hair down. She had bright blue eyes that always lit up her face when she was happy. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a number 5 on the front, and jean shorts that covered the tops of her black leggings, which covered her entire legs. They met with knee-high blue and white trimmed boots with flat heels. She seemed to wear a black undershirt as well, because it was easily seen enveloping her arms to her elbows, then came next with long, brown, wraparound bracelets.

Nohara had a harder time remembering the name of the yellow-loving redhead girl. She mostly knew some about her because of her dad, who was a scientist. But that's all she really knew. And she actually felt a bit ashamed of that. Her dad was a scientist as well, an entomologist, to name. Nohara herself wasn't that much of a fan on insects, but she absolutely adored butterflies. She just found them so beautiful and fascinating to watch flap their wings in a bird-like motion and scare off predators with their striking wing designs. She was so happy and lucky to be named after a butterfly.

Unfortunately, thinking of her one and only favorite insect made her think of her mother…

She sighed, not wanting sad memories to flood her with unexpected tears at a time like this. Spring break was coming in a few minutes short; she had so many plans to be spending the week playing with Murasaki.

Murasaki was Nohara's true best friend. She did everything fun with the small baby bunny she found and adopted on the streets of New York, at the age of eleven. He understood her as if she were talking to a regular human, and he was always overjoyed to watch through his large black eyes as Nohara would come home from school, pick him up and kiss him on the head, and feed him chopped carrots. The African American girl just found it sad that any other human would put their bunny in a cooped-up, lonely and weak cage to prevent them from escaping. She thought it was like prisoning a regular human, which is why she doesn't own a cage for little Murasaki. Instead, he uses one of Nohara's old blankets as both a pillow and covering, and she always reserves a spot on her bed just big enough for the baby bunny to cuddle next to her with. Murasaki, meaning "purple" in Japanese, was a language she found interesting. Purple was her favorite color.

She couldn't wait to come home to see him…

Finally completing her mental assignment on evaluating her classmates, she took out her drawing notebook and turned to her designated page. A lightly sketched picture of Murasaki with a bandanna around his eyes she assumed to color purple, was scrawled on the lined paper. He wore a belt around his fuzzy body, with the belt carrying a holder with the weapon of a long, bladed carrot strapped to his back. Her title for the picture said, "Murasaki: The Baby Ninja Bunny." She smiled at the well-drawn visuality.

The bell suddenly rang, causing her to literally jump right out of her thoughts and for the rest of the class to start screaming in joy. Their break has finally come.

"Oh, it seems I've lost track of the time," Mrs. Kent said, readjusting her reading spectacles, "Well, class. Have a great spring break, and I expect you to write about it as homework. Leave your test papers on your desk; I'll collect them after you leave."

As the majority of the class bolted out of the door, joining and being lost in the river of kids in the hallway, the only few left in the classroom were Nohara, Michael, Katie, Holly, Irma and the redhead, and a few girls in the back, packing up their belongings.

"See ya next week, Hara," Michael addressed Nohara with her nickname, giving her a cheesy smile and a salute as he headed to the door.

"See you," the girl said back, giving him a light wave.

When she watched her friend finally disappear from sight, with Mrs. Kent following soon after to watch the kids in the hallways pass by, Nohara stood up, stacking book on top of binder, but before she could continue with her actions, a dreadful voice stopped her from in front of her.

"Why, Nohara, are you leaving so soon?" the voice was filled with faux curiosity.

Dramatically puffing out an irritated breath, she looked up to the voice of the speaker with hesitance. Katie and Holly stood in front of her desk, with Katie's pink polished fingernails smacked down on the wooden desk in an un-oral way to say to Nohara, "You're not leaving until we're done with you."

Nohara picked up a few of her books, not taking her angry-shaped eyes off her enemy. "Yeah," she retorted smartly, "Just so I can get away from you."

Katie sneered, and Holly glared at her. The girls in the back passed the three, giving them wary looks as they continued their glaring contest.

Soon, Katie's eyes broke off and they suddenly went down to take interest in Hara's open notebook still on the desk, the ninja bunny picture exposed to open eyes. Hara caught the mischievous gleam in her eye, and she tensed, easily sensing what Katie's motives were. Before she could grab her notebook in a desperate move, the popular girl beat her to it, grabbing the notebook by the single paper dangling in her hand, almost looking like it would rip.

"Give it back!" Hara warned, trying to reach her cherished item from being groped by dirty hands any longer, but Holly blocked her path and smacked her hands away.

The helpless girl watched in horror as Katie's eyes stared at her personal picture, reading the title so loud that Irma and the redhead girl could hear across the room. "Murasaki: The Baby Ninja Bunny'?" Her expression revealed that she was going to start laughing cruelly at any minute. At the sound of the title, the redhead's blue eyes darted up at the scene, suddenly taking interest in the situation.

"What WORLD do you live in?" Katie giggled, looking at her in disbelief, "A world with fluffy bunnies who rule the world and you're their leader?" Nohara didn't answer, keeping her icy glare freshly cold with each blink as it continued to home in on Katie. The redheaded girl's eyes widened, revealing pity toward Nohara and resentment at Katie. She looked as if she wanted to do something, but she didn't know how. Irma looked no different.

"Well," Katie continued. Much to Nohara's horror, she began to tear the page from the notebook. "I see that you obviously don't care about the picture considering that you won't answer. But look at the bright side." She threw the notebook back at Hara, which caught her in the chest, and crumpled the picture through her polished nails a bit. "You seem like a good artist. You can make another one." This time, she meantfully crumpled up the paper and hurled it, in which the paper ball crashed against the stunned Nohara's nose and landed at her feet, causing both Katie and Holly to laugh.

Fingering her deep red purse, Katie gave a dainty wave at her bullied enemy. "Ta ta," she mocked evilly, giving her a smirk as she and Holly walked away, laughing very hard.

Hara fought down the upcoming hot tears that struggled their way to her eyes as she squeezed them shut, bending down to pick up the crumpled, ruined paper. It took her three days to make that picture…

It irked her to no end that she continued to bring up conclusions as to why Katie hated her so much. It wasn't the outfits she wore, of course. It definitely wasn't Hara's popularity; the only thing she was popular for was for her and her dad's wealthieness. Her intelligent mind had kept her thinking on that it was more likely that her enemy hated just how she was. That was probably it, due to evident proof. Katie was resentful of Nohara's kind and gentle personality since the first day of school. Nohara's fortune had nothing to do with it. It was all about her background.

But why…?

As she continued to think on this, she'd successfully fought down her tears, but stared sadly at her now crumpled Murasaki photo. She could barely make out the depiction anymore, since it was a light sketch.

Katie was going to pay.

"I'm so sorry, Nohara."

The new friendly voice that interrupted her train of thought sounded from beside her, and she quickly turned to be face to face with huge purple glasses that went well with a face that matched the voice. Irma smiled sadly at her, looking down at her messed paper, while the redhead girl stood close by her, staring at it as well.

"We saw you getting harassed by Katie and…well, we wanted to help, but…but we were afraid we were going to interrupt something personal to you guys. We're really sorry." Irma's brown eyes looked up apologetically at Hara.

"It's fine. Thanks for noticing," Hara forgived with a smile, "Don't worry about me. This happens all the time, but I usually shake it off." Her eyes met and conversed with the redhead's blue, who grinned at her. She said, "That's a good picture by the way. You're a great artist."

"It doesn't look good now," Hara replied sadly, smoothing out the paper.

"Well, as much as I hate to agree with Katie, you are a good artist, so you can make another one, right?"

"Katie can't get it through her thick skull that art has to be precise. It won't be easy, but I can try."

"That's the spirit. You should never give up on stuff you like."

"Thanks for the tip, mom."

The redhead laughed, making Nohara smile at her. She was liking her so much more and more.

Finally, Irma asked, "Hey, Nohara, are you a walker?"

"Yeah," said Hara, "My dad doesn't want me riding the bus and he can't afford to drive me to school, because he's too busy with his work. Besides, I don't live far. Why do you ask?"

"Do you want to walk with us?" Irma offered with a domestic grin, "We walk home, too. And sometimes, I can't stand the company of April here."

"Hey!" the aforementioned girl protested, making Hara giggle.

Hara stared into the redhead's familiar looking eyes, causing her to suddenly remember her name, which then unveiled all the other things the girl once knew about her.

"You're April, right?" she asked finally, asking for clarification as the three girls started to walk out the classroom together.

"That's me," the girl said, smiling, "April O'Neil."

* * *

Was this first chapter good? Sorry I too quick and a bit senseless, I was in a huge hurry.

The other characters besides Nohara that I created represent someone:

Nohara: She basically, in some ways, represents me.

Katie: There is a girl at my school who is just like the Katie in my story, but that is not her name. I used to be bullied by her all the time.

Holly: she was "Katie's" best friend and acted like Holly. Once again, not her name.

Michael Caprio: This boy actually represents a character from TMNT, but I'm not telling who. It might be pretty obvious to most of you, but I won't tell who he is until the next chapter! HA! You'll have to guess through comment, first. I'll give you a major hint though- /…main char./

"Never Thought it was Better Than it Seemed" is coming real soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Before note: Okay, since basically none of you had guessed what Michael Caprio represented, I won't tell you 'till the very next chapter! MWA-HA HA HA HA HA! (Am I that evil?... But seriously, I want to know what you guys think about him.)

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Nohara is mine, and Murasaki, and her father. No one else.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Spring was such a lively season. It was the beginning season of new life, new day, and the new blooming of nature and animals from their long awaited hibernation. It was Nohara's favorite season. Her birthday was in it.

It also meant that the butterflies came back out.

And the young girl happened to come across one when she and her possibly new-made friends, April and Irma, walked on the suburban streets of New York from their high school. April was startled when the monarch flapped in her face, Irma yelped and swatted her hands around, afraid that it were possibly a horsefly or wasp, but Nohara was calm. With an expert grab, she caught the huge butterfly in her hands and held it soft, feeling its orange and black-veined wings tickle her palm as it flapped slowly.

"Look, guys," she said, holding her hands out to Irma and April. With her hands slowly opening, the three girls stared at the butterfly that stood completely still, but flapped its wings lazily. Its proboscis uncoiled and licked Hara's palm, wondering if her soft brown skin secreted nectar or not. Unsatisfied at the foreign taste, the beautiful monarch flew out of Hara's hands, did a strange circle around her body, and glided off to a nearby flower garden at somebody's front yard.

April giggled. "I think that butterfly likes you."

Nohara smiled at her as they continued walking. "I think all ones do. Every time I see one, it's like they know who I am and they willingly fly to me so I can catch them. After all, I was named after a butterfly."

Irma, who still looked a bit pale, looked at her with awe. "Really? What kind?"

"Genus: Acraea, species: nohara, an African butterfly. My mom named me after that because it was her favorite one…" her words died down, resulting in her drooping her head down in sadness.

"Are you okay?" April asked her, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah. It's just that I miss my mother a lot. She's staying in Africa for her work, which leaves me with my dad. I do love him, but he spends way more time with his work than with me. Apparently, he wants both of us to be happy by gaining the money we need, but to me that's just a lie. You see, we're already rich. My dad owns a research facility used to study insects. He's the head of the entomologists, or scientists who study insects. I keep forgetting what the company's called though…" she scrunched up her face, her eyebrows interlocking in a sign to signal the cerebrum of her mind working, "I think it's called K.E.F. Yeah, that's right. Kamau's Entomologist Facility. That's my father's name by the way: Kamau."

"So, what do you do when he's not around? Are you ever lonely?" Irma questioned. She was known for asking excessive and curious questions.

"Oh, I'm not lonely. I have a pet bunny that I adopted. His name's Murasaki, and he's only a baby. I could never part with him. He is my best friend. I've always got him to be with. I've got a picture of him, you wanna see?" Taking out her phone, she scrolled through her pictures until she found the photo of the baby bunny resting his head on a half-eaten carrot of his, and showed it to Irma and April.

"Awwwwww…he's so cute," Irma gushed, her pupils widening at the apparent cuteness. April said, "Murasaki…Isn't that that one picture you drew that Katie destroyed?"

"Yeah," Nohara grumbled. She was unfortunately reminded of the earlier events. "But it's okay. I can draw another one."

"Y'know, I know how you feel when you mention how you miss your mother…" April said. Her eyes changed to sadness, light reflecting softly off her irises, "Because I miss my father. He was taken, kidnapped, you could say, by some strange organization. I haven't found him since, and so I'm currently living with my aunt in her apartment."

"Ohh," Hara was suddenly reminded of her past coming across a likeness of a mentioned man on the news by the name of Kirby O'Neil. "Your dad's Kirby, right? The scientist I keep hearing about on the news who studies philosophy?" April nodded.

"I knew he looked sort of familiar," Hara said, putting her phone away.

"I feel so left out," Irma whined, "I'm the only one here who doesn't have anyone famous in my family."

"You are famous, Irma," April replied with a devilish grin, "Famous for wannabeing famous." While Irma glared at her friend, Nohara laughed.

After a short while of walking by a long, busy chain of stores, houses, restaurants, and apartments, April decided to speak up. "Hey, Nohara," she said, staring at the African-origin girl, "You wanna come with Irma and I to the skating rink downtown tomorrow? The admission's free on the weekends."

Nohara hesitated, wondering what her dad would think about this. He was barely at home on weekends, because that was when he mostly worked. If he were to suddenly come home and find his only daughter missing, unaware that she left without permission to go to an expensive skating rink…she didn't want to think about the rest.

But she chose the option of what her mind and heart told her.

"Sure," she said, taking her phone back out again, "but I'll need you guys' numbers so I know when to come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while longer of talking up on current events of their lives, the three girls had came across Irma's house. The girl waved them goodbye, shouting, "See you guys tomorrow night!" With that, she jogged up to her front porch with her long ponytails swaying to the warm winds

April and Hara talked a bit more on the details of these apparent friends April had mentioned earlier and had. With each fact about them, Hara was getting more and more curious about their origin.

"When and where did you meet them?" came as her next pressed question.

"I met them on a random street a few months ago," April replied, her eyes restless in wandering, "I was getting harassed by a few…men, but the four of them came and saved me. They're really good in combat, since their father taught them a few skills."

"How come they don't come to school like we do?"

"They're homeschooled by their father. They would be in high school like us, since they're fifteen. But they don't. They're also kinda shy about themselves."

Hara thought about that sentence for a bit. They were shy about their own beings? Why? There was nothing to hide about yourself, at least, that's what she thought.

"Are the four of them quadruplets?"

"Well…" April was trying to interpret a way to define her secretive friends for the expected answer to the question, "You could say that, but not exactly. I mean, they're all fifteen and their brothers, but they're not identical. Also, one of them is older than the other due to maturity and personality. Leo is the oldest, and he's kinda like the leader to his brothers. His favorite color's blue. Raph is the next. He's really tough and protective, and also very sarcastic, and his favorite color's red. Donnie is the second youngest. He is very smart and always likes to invent new stuff out of forgotten things. He's all about purple. The last and the youngest is Mikey. He is so energetic, is very friendly and loves pizza. His color is orange. The colors of all four of them are actually how their father tells them apart, since he's got so much to deal with."

"Interesting…" Hara concluded, thinking about each brother April had described. They all sounded so very unique. She wondered how all four of them had managed to endure with each other albeit being really close, especially hearing about Raph's description.

"Do you have a favorite?" came from her mouth next, followed by a sly smile.

That caught April by surprise. A light, scarlet blush had grown on her freckled cheeks. With a slow, forced answer, she replied, "I kinda like Donnie the most. I met him first when the guys saved me. He's my best friend…"

Hara poked the redhead playfully on the shoulder. "Oooooo, Irma's not gonna like that…"

"She's my best female friend, and that's irrelevant!" April said desperately to hide her embarrassment, "And Donne's my best male friend!" Hara laughed at her predicament, while April tried to force a smile.

A few more minutes of walking, and the two had come across April's apartment. The girls had given their brief goodbyes, promising to visit again tomorrow at the skating rink

Hara watched the sun go slightly lower over Earth as a signal of the upcoming night. The sky was turning a beautiful golden color, with the cirrus clouds turning pink. With a deep sigh, she made her final trip home, not believing that she had made new friends in one day.

She was completely oblivious of the same monarch butterfly she met earlier fluttering behind her, following her attentively on her way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done! Yay, on to the next chapter!

Judging from the summary and the insects I mentioned, can you guess what the theme of this story is all about?

Don't forget to answer my earlier question, or you will have to figure it out yourselves! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA! (I'm not really evil, aren't I…?)


	4. Chapter 4

Before note: I will now tell you the answer to my "much-awaited" question!

Michael Caprio represents….

DONNIE! *silence, and I'm the only one clapping* Yeah, well, anyway, I tell you this now because guess what?

Spoiler Alert: Nohara is gonna meet him finally in the next chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: Hara and Murasaki, mine. TMNT, not mine.

* * *

The first things Nohara had come home to were the sound of her father yelling somewhere in the kitchen and the smell of something pleasantly familiar. She sniffed, trying to identify what the smell was. She tried to keep the drool inside her mouth from leaking.

Pizza! Wait, her dad got pizza? That rarely happened, only because her father hated getting extra wants.

"Hey, dad!" she yelled towards the kitchen, "I'm home!" she ignored the silent answer she received and ran towards her bedroom, eager to reunite with her old friend.

When she got there, she kicked off her boots in the corner and dropped her backpack. She began her desperate search for her little friend, checking in all the usual places where he liked to hide, from each corners of her room to the tiny blanket bed on her own bed. When she was about to give up and check the common room, she stopped her short-lived run when she felt something soft nuzzle her ankle. Looking down, she gushed at the small, fluffy Murasaki butting his tiny head against her leg.

"Murasaki!" she exclaimed, bending down to pick up her pet, "Hi! Were you trying to play hide and seek with me?" Her reply was a scratch of his wet little nose with his paw, "I thought so." She kissed him on his head. "C'mon, let's go get dinner." Holding him close to her chest, she walked out of her room to the kitchen, only to come to the weirdest scene so far in her life.

Who else has ever seen their dad in a business suit, holding a briefcase in one hand and a pizza cutter in another, a pizza box in front of him while he yelled in irritation at his coworker on his phone on speaker that sat on the counter next to the pizza box? Well, if not, then Hara was the first child in the world to witness this. She listened to her father's tough sounding voice shout angrily at the person he talked to, while he made a messy attempt to cut the pizza at an angle.

"No, you listen here! I don't care if it takes a long time for transportation! I need it now! We need all of the shipments that we can get so we can test our work….No, you be quiet and-" Thankfully, he stopped short when he turned and saw his daughter staring open-mouthed at him, holding her pet in hand. "You know what? I'ma call you back. Don't forget what I said!" Pressing the end button with his finger, he dropped the items he had in his hands and walked up to Hara with open arms.

"Nohara," he addressed, smiling. He hugged his daughter and kissed her on her forehead. "How are you, sweetie? Had a perfect Friday at school?"

"Yeah," she lied, "Just great. In fact, I've got something to ask you…"

"But first, I've got some news for you…" he stared deeply into Hara's eyes. She understood what he was visually saying, and groaned.

"Ugh," she said, "not again. Great. How long will you be gone this time?"

He smiled at her. "Thankfully, it ain't long this time. This trip is only for two days, so I'll be back by Sunday night. So that means I'll be leaving right now, in about five minutes. You know the daily drill, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hara said dismissively, waving her father off as she went to inspect the pizza. It was supreme, her favorite. "Keep the door locked, don't answer the door unless I know who the person is, but the gate security system should make sure of that. Make sure everything in the house is in order, keep my phone with me at all times, and all that other stuff to make sure I'm safe…"

Kamau smiled at his daughter. He ran a huge hand through her black curls. "And don't forget that I'll call you frequently to check on you and make sure you're okay."

"You act just like mom," she replied, smiling back at him. Kamau seemed to tense up at the last word, but she didn't notice. She set Murasaki down on the counter next to the pizza box. He sniffed it, then looked at Hara in pleading. "So, I'm guessing this is our dinner?"

"Well, it's more likely your dinner…and lunch and dinner again for tomorrow. Since I'm not letting you use the oven, for obvious reasons, this is what you'll have to eat unfortunately until I get back on Sunday. Sorry, sweetie." He shrugged.

"No, it's fine," she implied, eating a pepper off a piece of the pizza, "you got my favorite, anyway. Thank you." Her mind suddenly snapped inside, reminding her of what she had to ask her dad. "Oh yeah! Dad, I was wonder-" She was cut off when Kamau's phone rang again, catching the owner's full attention.

"Hold that thought," he told her. She groaned as she watched her father once again yell at the phone as he angrily demanded his desires for this apparent cargo. He ended quickly with a hasty, "Look, I'ma be there in a second, and I better see some improvements when I get there!" Turning off his phone, he dashed behind his daughter and grabbed his suitcase. Nohara followed him as he made a run for the front door. "Sorry, sweetie. I gotta go right now! They're expecting me quickly so we can control the traffic of our devices!" As he opened the door, he was stopped by Hara's voice.

"Wait, dad!" she shouted. He paused midstep from his way out the door, staring at her, "My friends want to invite me to the downtown skating rink tomorrow at late noon. Can I go?"

He thought for a minute. "Is anyone driving you?"

"No, we're all walking together."

"You'll be safe, right? You'll trust these friends?"

"Yes…"

He stared at her longer, expecting something else.

Hara had to roll her eyes. "The admission's free."

Kamau smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Okay, you can go, but make sure to call me frequently, if I don't call you. And make sure-"

"Bye, dad!" she interrupted, smirking. Kamau walked up and kissed her on the forehead. "Bye, Hara. See you soon." He walked back to the open door and shut it behind him.

Hara sighed, then walked back to the kitchen, where she watched Murasaki pawing the pizza box lid with interest. "C'mon, Saki," she said, taking him and the pizza box in each hand, "Let's go have some fun."

* * *

"You don't like this either?" Hara complained, hanging her head low in defeat. She had failed for the tenth time to try to impress Murasaki with cool outfits she thought would look good for going the skating for the next day.

Murasaki's no reaction was always the same: shivering in his way of shaking his head. He was more or less freezing, so Hara had proceeded to cover him in a blanket to have better chances of picking out an outfit he would prefer. But it didn't work, and so, so far, the little bunny had rejected three fourths of Hara's picked clothing.

Hara was just about ready to give up. "Saki, you gotta like something!" she complained, flopping on the bed, next to the pizza. She had only eaten two pieces, ready to conserve it for tomorrow. Noticing it, she took it and placed it in the oven back in the kitchen, just to come back and flop tiredly back on the bed. She was too tired to play hardball with her bunny any further though. It was 10:55, and she was on the verge of passing out.

Already clad in her pajamas, she lay in front of her TV, watching really nothing in particular. Turning to Murasaki, who toddled up next to her, the blanket still on him, she hugged him close, pressing a kiss to his fuzzy little head.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow for another clothing competition, little one," she joked, "You just have no taste in clothing, do you?" He made a small noise that sounded like he was indifferent about this decision, and she giggled.

After another ten minutes, she had completely let her exhaustion take over her, and was asleep in no time flat, the TV still buzzing on before her. Murasaki remained awake, playing with a strand of her long locks, occasionally chewing on one.

Outside, on Hara's window, it was completely a mystery of how the same monarch butterfly she met was fluttering outside her window, eagerly waiting to be let in. Murasaki saw it, and he inched towards the window, trying to scare it away. When he put his paws on the window, emitting a noise and causing Hara to stir, the butterfly eventually flew away. Satisfied, the baby bunny crawled back on the space where he previously lay and continued playing with his best friend's hair. What he didn't notice was that the butterfly came back and stayed there for the rest of the night, all the way until morning…

* * *

When noon about came, she began playing with Murasaki again at the clothing game. She tried to fool him by showing him the same outfits she dealt with yesterday, but unfortunately, the little one was smart, much to her chagrin. He eventually settled on a white cropped jacket with a black undershirt and jeans. Hara then proceeded to pick out her accessories, which were a butterfly necklace, hoop earrings, and a black and white headband with flowing tails.

After eating her lunch, which obviously consisted of pizza, she played with Murasaki for a few more hours, with her father repeatedly calling her for updates, until 6:00 came. She excitedly picked up her cell phone and called April, waiting for her to pick up. Murasaki played with her headband tails, adding occasional smacks to see if they were living snakes.

The bad news came to her before she could process it through her head.

"Hey, Nohara," April's half-hearted voice rang on the other end.

"Hey, April," the said girls said back excitedly, "ready to go have the time of our lives?"

"Well, that's what I was about to talk to you about. You see, we can't go."

Hara's heart jumped. "What do ya mean we can't go?"

"Irma got sick. Stomach flu, as usual," her annoyed voice trailed off, "she didn't want us to go without her, so our trip is cancelled."

"Aww, man!" Hara complained, flopping her body on the bed once again, almost landing on Murasaki. This angered him and he tried to attack Hara's waist with his useless little paws. Both girls were silent for a while, trying to find a way to settle their bummed feelings. Luckily, Hara heard April gasp on the other end.

"Y'know what?" she said, "You and I can do something together! How much do you like Japanese food?"

Hara became a bit confused, but she said, "I like a few things, I guess."

"Good. Then, have you ever heard of Murakami's Noodle Shop?"

.

.

.

.

The sky was beginning to turn pink when night came as Hara walked the busy sidewalks and streets if New York, clutching her purse strap tightly to her chest, along with her cell phone. She looked down at it as she followed the correct directions that April sent her on her phone, walking casually to the apparent noodle shop April was so excited of showing her about. Apparently, she wanted her to try a new dish the shop owner made that she liked.

Her fast-paced heart had finally slowed down when she saw her redhead friend standing outside a small restaurant that had the depiction of a bowl of noodles with Japanese writing scrawled on front.

April smiled and waved when she saw Hara walking towards her. "Hi," she said, "you got the directions right!"

"I know!" Hara exclaimed, "I thought I would get lost!" She looked up at the huge sign dominating her figure on the shop. "So, this is the place?"

"Yep!" April said, grinning, "You ready to get a taste of the magic?"

"Hara laughed. "Sure, I guess." The two girls stared at the orange-plated door in front of them before walking up to it, opening it to enter the restaurant.

The first thing to hit Nohara's nose was the smell of pizza.

* * *

Done! Pleasant comments, awaited! I had to type this as fast as I could, because my little sisters wanted their turn.

By the way, here's something random I want to tell you:

I noticed this for the very first time I ever saw "Turtle Temper". Am I the only one who saw that Raph's plastron moved up and kind of twisted when he WASN'T MOVING AT ALL, when he grabbed Vic while they were both in the Kraang van?! That creeped me out for life!


End file.
